


If that´s what you want, you only need to ask

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Apologies, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Second Kiss, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Malec first date based on the promos for season 2.





	

If snap at Magnus wasn´t bad enough when the warlock left after the Institute was locked down Alec felt extremely guilt. He didn´t meant to yell at Magnus like that but it came out of his control and Magnus´ face closed hiding his pain.

When everybody has got back to their duties Alec went to Izzy and asked her to cover him. He need to see Magnus and apologize to him. He couldn´t let his anger destroy whatever he and Magnus might have.

He arrived at the loft after half an hour and let himself in. Magnus was in the balcony shirtless working up his magic. A small blue ball between his hands. It was a beautiful sight and Alec allowed himself to look at Magnus before called him.

Magnus turned around surprised to see Alec but he didn´t smile like he always does when he sees Alec.

  * Alexander, what are you doing here?
  * Sorry, I can go if you want
  * No, it´s just I thought you were locked down
  * We are, Izzy is helping me
  * Okay…



Magnus took a shirt and dressed up.

  * So, why are you here?
  * I want to apologize to you for my earlier behavior – Alec was coming slowly close at each word like he doesn´t know if he was welcome – It´s was wrong of me to yell at you like that. I don’t know what happened. I´m so overwhelmed by all this, Jace is missing and I have no clue how to find him… - He drags a hand over his face
  * It´s okay, Alexander. I forgive you.
  * Really?
  * Really, and I want to help you – he looks straight at Alec blue eyes – when things get crazy… don´t push me away. – Magnus put his hand on Alec´s own.  
  * I will try



Magnus fixed the lapel of Alec´s jacket and the shadowhunter smiled. Then he reached for Magnus hand and hold it looking at the warlock.

  * You know what, we still don´t have our first date.
  * We didn´t
  * Let´s go?
  * Right now?
  * Why not, I don´t want to came back to the Institute, really
  * Sure – Magnus smiled at him



They went at Hunter Moon to drink and chat. Magnus suggested they should play snooker and Alec accepted after a while. But he wants to make things more interesting as he already knows he would lose and he need a little more courage to propose a deal.

  * Let´s make that more interesting
  * What do you in mind, Alexander?
  * If I win – Alec bit his bottom lip and Magnus couldn´t help but stare at the movement – you owe me a kiss.
  * Oh, darling, if that´s what you want, you only need to ask – Magnus was grinning at him
  * And if you win? – Alec tried to change subject
  * You owe me a kiss – Magnus said and walk closer to Alec
  * Deal – the shadowhunter breath out looking at Magnus lips.



The game was funny and with a lot of innuendos by Magnus making Alec blush all the time. When Magnus won the game, he looked up only to find Alec staring at him.

  * Came here, Alexander.



Alec circled the table and stopped in front of Magnus. The warlock put a hand on his face and the shadowhunter leaned in to the touch. His heart was beating fast and memories of their first kiss come back to him. The taste and shape of Magnus lips on his own. He stepped closer filling the space between them and kissed Magnus.

The kiss was smooth and sweet. Alec hands were on Magnus hips bringing him closer and the warlock hummed at the sensation. Alec pulled back to find Magnus eyes close and a smile on his lips. Magnus opened his eyes and when he locks eyes with Alec his smile grow even bigger if that was even possible.

  * Let´s get back to my loft
  * Yeah – was everything Alec managed to say.



They walked back to the loft hand in hand talking about everything and anything. Once they were inside Alec don´t let go of Magnus hand and pulled him into his personal space. Magnus didn´t say anything only expecting what the shadowhunter would do next. Alec bring a hand to Magnus neck and pulled him for another kiss.

This one was more vivid and Magnus guess Alec wasn´t ready for let the others see him like he really is. Alec interrupted his thoughts when he slipped his tongue on Magnus bottom lips and warlock gasped giving Alec the opportunity to deepened the kiss. Their tongues fitting for dominance exploring each other mouth. When they pulled away both were breathless resting their foreheads together.

  * I must go – Alec broke the silence
  * Yeah…
  * When can I see you again?
  * Anytime, my dear
  * I will call you tomorrow then.



They shared a last kiss for the night and said goodbye. When Alec was back at the Institute he couldn´t stop smile and at this night he slept happier than in weeks. Magnus was no different.


End file.
